A Day Off
by Tugiacat
Summary: Melissa seized the day with her bass guitar while Milo and Zack were having a fishing day with their dads. Short drabble, sets between "Time Out" and "We're Going to the Zoo."


**Author's Note: Hey guys! If you're reading this, then you've already known I have another short idea coming. Read the rest of it and review!**

* * *

" _ **A Day Off"**_

 _ **Featured: Melissa Chase, Milo Murphy**_

* * *

The wind blew pleasantly and the birds sang some nice melody on the trees. A peaceful morning like this in the Murphy Sector is a rare occasion, and it can be marked as a holiday. Or at least, Murphy's Law wasn't there.

Inside a house of a famous fireman in town, Richard Chase, his daughter was doing homework inside her room. The girl was so focus on it, which was totally expected for a student with a great average point in class.

After finished her homework, she walked away from her table and lied down onto the bed, looked up the roof. She felt very tired, which was unlikely like her daily. It was hard for her to get used to a day without Murphy's Law.

Milo was going fishing with his dad, and Zack and his father were invited as well. For some reason, she couldn't join them for a day, or to follow the rules, she couldn't join them with her dad, who is always busy and sometimes he's very strict and justified.

Melissa didn't prepare for this. It felt odd when nothing happened. Being Milo's best friend, she was made for meeting at least a poster falling or a building collapsed, or a decomissioned truck crashed into from warehouse to warehouse.

And then she thought again: before being Milo's friend, did he use to be alone in days off like her? What would Milo do in this case? Pretty much he would have a backup plan for any situation. He's a Murphy, after all.

Then somewhere in her mind, she remember being heard a wise guy said, "Carpe Diem, it's Latin for 'seize the day'," She got up and sat on the bed, a sign for 'maybe this is the way.' And that was the plan: Melissa would try not to waste the whole day without her two best friends and just lie down on the bed.

She tried to think what to do first, sat on the bed, under the ceiling fan blowing the pleasant air. A thought then came to her: she had the guitar bass kept inside her room. And decided, she would try to play it for real. She took it and held it on her shoulder.

First, Melissa found some instrument pieces and opened it in her computer, which was connected to a neat couple of loudspeakers. Then the music rang, she put some bass notes to it.

In a couple of first times, it was a bit struggling. Though bass sounds are a bit difficult to sense, she knew there was something wrong. But with spirit, she played the sound again and again, tried to catch up to the beat.

The music was a bit fast for her and while she was trying to find the right note, the music came to the next verse. "Playing bass is really hard," she admitted.

But when she reached about tenth or eleventh time, the melody caught on her head. She hummed to the beat, and felt the music, therefore easily played the right note in her bass with just her common sense. It was better when she played it naturally and gave all the skill she had.

And at a time, she finished with her first music piece, and moved to the next one. Her skill was gradually better. Eyes still on her guitar, but sometimes she looked outside the window, a peaceful weather, quiet as heck. She found the music she really enjoyed, but to have a better practice, she needed some hard rock songs and upbeat music, in order to fit the bass in.

The routine kept happening. Due to her strategy, she could justify the notes with no much attempt needed. Melissa figured out more way to improve her performance: moving her body side to side to the beat and the tempo, and she even showed her beautiful singing voice. That's the way a music player should be: stay upbeat and enjoy the music you're playing.

The sun was about to set. There it came a nice song and in her favorite list. There were some solo parts that really didn't need bass sound, and the progressive rock needed it. To her, it was incredibly perfect because there was small enough time to rest her hand and sing, and in the chorus part, she would put her best to play the bass sound and sing.

She sighed before pulled out a smile and turned on the music, as the bass sound came precisely from her.

* * *

 _My heart is racing, can't stop this feeling_

 _My ground is shaking up_

 _I wanna let go, go crazy_

 _Dance on the ceiling, my world is waiting up_

* * *

She jumped excitedly as the solo began.

* * *

 _Don't wanna stop, give up_

 _I want it all 'cause I just ain't had enough_

 _Keep up, we're gonna show the world_

 _That there's just no stopping us_

 _No one can hold us back, gonna break the rules_

 _Can't hold this back_

 _Gotta light the fuse in us_

* * *

The important chorus came, she turned her eyes to the guitar, wanted to play it right first.

* * *

 _I'm living on the wildside, wildside_

 _No telling what I'd might find, might find_

 _No stopping 'cause it feels right, feels right_

 _I'm living on the uuh-uh-uh, uuh-uh-uh_

 _On the Wildside, Wildside_

 _So ready, now it's my time, my time_

 _No stopping 'cause it feels right, feels right_

 _I'm living on the uuh-uh-uh, uuh-uh-uh_

* * *

Delighted that her notes were corrected, it was a motivational push to play the rest of the song.

* * *

 _I used to think that rude things are so bad_

 _No need to hold back, not me, no more_

 _I'm walking this road, I'm taking control_

 _My heart can't say no!_

* * *

The girl put money on the chorus this time: no attention to the guitar and played it naturally as possible, while moving around to the music.

* * *

 _I'm living on the wildside, wildside_

 _No telling what I'd might find, might find_

 _No stopping 'cause it feels right, feels right_

 _I'm living on the uuh-uh-uh, uuh-uh-uh_

 _On the Wildside, Wildside,_

 _So ready, now it's my time, my time_

 _No stopping 'cause it feels right, feels right_

 _I'm living on the uuh-uh-uh, uuh-uh-uh_

* * *

It was the time for her favorite part. The hyping train was bigger than ever. Her heart was racing along with her.

* * *

 _I don't wanna live my life by design_

 _Locked inside, break out_

 _Break the rules, light the fuse_

 _Something new that's wild_

* * *

The music started getting slow. She rested her hand and sang sweetly to it.

* * *

 _I'm living on the wildside,_

 _No telling what I'd might find,_

 _No stopping 'cause it feels right,_

 _Uuh-uh-uh_

* * *

She raised her head high and sang as loud as possible, hand put on the position

* * *

 _ **I'm living**_ _on the wildside, wildside_

 _No telling what I'd might find, might find_

 _No stopping 'cause it feels right, feels right_

 _I'm living on the uuh-uh-uh, uuh-uh-uh_

 _On the Wildside, Wildside,_

 _So ready, now it's my time, my time_

 _No stopping 'cause it feels right, feels right_

 _I'm living on the uuh-uh-uh, uuh-uh-uh_

* * *

The final line, as she stopped her moves and her bass. She closed her eyes and felt the ending.

* * *

 _I'm living on the wildside, wildside_

* * *

And just in a nickle of time, she heard the strings of her bass broke. Usually it is hard for a bass string to be broken or something. But it did, and she sighed in relief, "Glad that it interrupted after my performance," the girl whispered

But something was unusual. It was perfect timing and she realized the sign, that only means...

She turned her head back, and saw Milo standing from the door of her room without her noticing. "Milo?" She exclaimed.

The boy stood there and felt surprised to her whole performance. He then smiled excitedly, came to Melissa and examined her, "Melissa, you're amazing! I didn't know you could sing and play bass guitar like that." He commented.

The girl replied, while putting the bass off her shoulder "Thanks, Milo. I was practicing my bass and surprisingly it became a self-performance," She then asked, "So how was the fishing day with your dad, Zack and his dad?"

He replied, "It was great! Mr. Underwood could get used to Murphy's Law now," Then Milo sheepishly questioned Melissa, "And how was your day without me and Zack?"

The girl answered, "Well, it was boring at first but then I found my new hobby: playing with my bass guitar. I was struggling on some first attempts, but then I could feel the beat and later feel the pleasure while playing it"

Milo nodded. Apparently his friend was having a great time even without him. She got the chance to practice with her bass guitar, same as himself practicing with his accordion.

He then held a hand of Melissa and comforted her, "Melissa, I'm sorry that you couldn't come with us today," From an apologizing tone to an upbeat tone, "To make it up to you, we will donate some clothes to a donation group. Wanna come?"

The girl replied, smiled back at him, "I'd love to. But I'm really tired for today. And tomorrow I have to study. Tough luck, eh?"

Milo chuckled to that joke, "It sure is. How about a friendly hug?"

The girl smiled, rolled her eyes and had no choice but to receive the boy's apologzie. She nodded, as the two came closer, rounded their arms around their shoulders and heads onto each other's shoulder.

And so, Melissa marked this as a great day off. Guess Milo would roll the same way as her in day off case like this.


End file.
